Dark Skies
by kira66
Summary: The Romulans and the Federation are enemies. This is a story about one woman, A Starfleet Officer, caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Luna Cross, wife of Seth Cross; a well known Maquis fighter and ex-Starfleet Doctor, was on her way to rendevous with _Freedom_, her Maquis freighter, when her Maquis raider was shot down over Romulus by a patrolling warbird. She crashed on the plains of Aihai just outside of Ra'tleihfi and was severely injured.

A Romulan patrol was sent, by Admiral D'Nal Jarok, to investigate the crash since the patrolling warbird was under his command.

The injured human, discovered to be a female, was brought before the Admiral who would decide her fate. He turned her over to the Tal'Shiar where she, once healed, was tortured and later sent to a prison camp; having been found guilty on charges of being a federation spy.

Luna would spent a year being a nameless face amongst the crowd. She was only one of a handful of humans in the camp and the only female one. The other humans, all Starfleet officers, took it upon themselves to protect her from those around them that would use her for their own personal pleasure. She was entirely grateful for their kindness and they all became close friends.

Unknown to the Maquis captain, she was being watched. Admiral Jarok had taken a instant liking to the young human female so he had pulled some strings and called in several favors to get his post reassigned, temporarily, to the prison camp.

D'Nal watched her for over three months before, disguised as a Romulan prison guard, he made himself known. He spent another five months gaining her trust. They interacted daily during those five months. He brought her meals and they spent a growing number of hours together.

Soon a rift had formed between her and the Starfleet officers that had taken her under their wing. They didn't like the attention given to her by the Romulan guard. They feared for her because of this attention. Having been there longer, they saw many females of other species take Romulan guards as lovers and most had gotten hurt because of it. They didn't want this to happen to their friend. They tried to get to listen to their fears and worries but she was already smitten with D'Nal.

Two months later, D'Nal and Luna became lovers. Still she didn't know his true identity. She knew him only as D'Nal; the man she was in love with. Him being a Romulan didn't matter to her.

Luna had been raised by two Starfleet parents. Her father was a Captain on board the U.S.S. Dauntless during her childhood and by the time she reached Academy age he had been promoted to Admiral and was stationed on Earth. Her mother was the chief Medical Officer on board the Dauntless and later retired to pursue a career in art. She started out hating Captain Gregory Reed. She found the man to be a pain in the ass and annoying as hell. But the hate turned into love and they were married.

Luna was born a year later followed by twins Justice and Mason and finally Kennedy. The Reed children were raised strictly but fairly. They were always encouraged to follow their hearts and do what they thought was right.

Remembering what she was taught, Luna slowly let herself fall in love D'Nal. In doing so she lost her Starfleet protectors. Two months after becoming lovers, they became deyhhan and ailhun (husband and wife).

D'Nal managed to get the conviction against his wife dropped and after two years, Luna was free. She left the prison camp and moved into D'Nal's house, only then did she find out who he really was. It was by accident. She had overheard a conversation between D'Nal and another Admiral. Her faith and trust in him had been shattered. He lied to her.

Divorce and separation weren't options even before she found out she was pregnant. Once she found out about the baby, she tried to forgive D'Nal. She tried to understand why he did it but she couldn't. Even before the baby was born, their marriage was beginning to crumble.

As fast as she had fallen in love with him, she had fallen out of love. And was beginning to feel guilty for her actions. She had a husband and son whom she just forgot about as soon as she met D'Nal. The birth of their paenhe(daughter), Rhian, didn't help her mood any. Her guilt doubled with each accomplishment her paenhe made. Rhian's first steps and first word reminded her of what she missed with her son, who was only a newborn when she had crashed on Romulus.

Rhian was two when Luna refused to have anything to do with D'Nal. She refused to acknowledge their d'anna (marriage), sleep in the same room with him, or bare him any more children. The guilt had finally overwhelmed her.

She could barely look at the child without feeling ill or hatred for herself. So Rhian spent most of her time with her father who took it upon himself to teach the child the ways of the Romulans. He taught the toddler to be proud of her name and heritage. When she was old enough, he taught her about devotion and loyalty to the Empire. And he taught her that someday she would be his eri'hfirh(heir). Needless to say, that day would never come.

Seven years after the crash of the Maquis raider that brought Luna to Romulus, Starfleet demanded the release of all Federation citizens that were being kept in prison camps; these were brought to Starfleet's attention after an imprisoned Starfleet officer escaped. This officer was one of the men that took care of Luna when she was first brought to the camp. So she wasn't forgotten. She was included in those that the Federation wanted released.

D'Nal fought tooth and nail to keep his daughter on Romulus. His ailhun had fallen out of love with him years before, and he accepted that, but he never expected her to take their paenhe away. She couldn't even look at the girl. He worried that Rhian would not be cared for. But there was nothing he could do. Since her mother was a member of the Federation, that meant that Rhian was too. It seemed that being half Romulan didn't matter to the Romulan government since they ordered D'Nal to let the girl go. They didn't want anymore trouble.

He would always remember the day that his ailhun and his paenhe were _rescued_ from the enemy. It was the day that shaped him into a uncaring, heartless bastard. One of the most feared Romulans ever to serve the empire. He stood by as his paenhe was plucked from his arms by a heavily armed Starfleet Security Officer. The cries of Rhian would haunt him morning and night. He had been denied the right to claim Rhian as his eri'hfirh. He had been denied the chance to see her grow up.

Luna was reunited with her husband, after seven years, only to discover that he had turned away from the Maquis cause and returned to Starfleet and his old career as a Medical Doctor. He wasn't the man that she married. He had changed and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't love him anymore. As strongly as she denied it to herself, it was true. A piece of her heart still belonged to D'Nal.

Her son was already on his way to following in his fathers footsteps. Something she didn't want. They had always agreed that any children that they had would be free to make their own choices; but the boy had already been raised as a Starfleet child. He was well behaved and already into his studies. Luna found that she didn't even know her own son.

Rhian was forgotten, by her ri'nanov, on the transport to Earth. And this terrified the child. She knew that her ri'nanov(mother) couldn't look at her so what was going to happen to her now that her di'ranov(father) wasn't around to care for her? She was surrounded by people speaking a language that she knew that her mother spoke but was never taught to her. They were all dressed funny, acted strange and tried to get her to eat smelly food. Before this she had never seen another human. Her di'ranov had encouraged her to be social with the other Romulan children and she was never lacking a friend. Now she was completely alone in a strange world. Rhian didn't like the man that greeted them once they reached Earth. He was kissing and touching her ri'nanov. No one was allowed to do that except her di'ranov. This brought out her protective instinct which only got her yelled at by her ri'nanov.

At first, Seth had been appalled by the child his wife brought back with her. The youngster was obviously Romulan or at least partially. Then he found out that the child belonged to his wife. But by the way his wife was acting, she wished she didn't. By these actions, he assumed that the child, Rhian, was the product of a rape. He voiced this to his wife and wasn't corrected. She couldn't tell him that Rhian had been created out of love instead of hate. It would mean her facing the guilt.

So the girl was brought home with them and Seth automatically started talking about adopting the rebellious child that didn't understand a lick of English. He had always wanted more than one child and when his wife disappeared, he feared that would never come true. He now saw Rhian as his second chance at being a father since he didn't want to push his wife into having more. Too traumatic, he had been told by several doctors he consulted a few months after his wife had been returned to him. He adopted Rhian, a year after they returned to earth, and decided that her real parentage should be kept quiet, his wife didn't protest this. So they changed her name to Kira and gave her his last name. All official documents listed her father as a Vulcan. It was needed to explain the way the child looked. In reality, he didn't want anyone knowing that he was raising a Romulan child, half human or not, it didn't matter.

Rhian, now known as Kira, spoke only Romulan for the first two years she was on earth, refusing to learn the language of her ri'nanov/mother . She wanted to go home and always voiced this; before in Romulan and after in English. She wanted her real father not the man pretending. But each cry went unheard by her mother and _father_. She reluctantly conformed to those around her, acting more Human than Romulan. But she never forgot the Romulan language; she always spoke it when she was alone to keep herself fluent, or what her di'ranov/father had taught her.

Seth died when Kira was 14. The ship he was stationed on, the U.S.S. Philadelphia, was attacked by a Rebel Romulan faction. He was amongst the fatalities. This began the decline of her relationship with her brother. He began to ask questions about the way Kira looked and each time the questions were left unanswered. All he had been told at this point was that they were half siblings; sharing a mother but not a father. And his sisters not wanting revenge against the Romulans just angered him more.

Kira had grown to care for the man that took her fathers place. He cared for her when her mother refused. He treated her like his own daughter. But she never grew to love the man as a father. He was more like an uncle that was always around. She grieved for him in her own way, never showing any emotions.

After the death of Seth, Luna returned to her Maquis ways, having put it on hold once she returned to Earth. Kira entered the Academy early. Seth Jr. headed into his sophomore year at the Academy and already knew that he wanted to be a Engineer; well on his way to making that happen.

The two Cross children began separate paths, neither including the other. Which was fine by Kira since she knew that Seth was the favored child. He was the _real_ child of Luna and Seth Cross and she was an unwanted addition to the family . They never said this, of course, but she could sense it. They both loved Seth while they only cared for her. Or at least her mother only cared for her like one would care for a pet. The elder Seth did try to love her but she could feel the difference in his love. She never said anything about it, knowing nothing would change. Seth might have been the favored child but she didn't envy him. She never wanted to be like him. Or change who she was. She was proud of her heritage and that would never change. Just because she had to lie about it, didn't mean that she didn't accept it. She had accepted her Romulan side long ago. And no matter how much her _parents _tried to make her forget her childhood on Romulus, she never did. It was apart of her. It made her partly who she is and she couldn't just forget that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira took a deep breath, a bit of nervousness tickling the back of her throat. This was the day she had been working towards since her first day at the Academy; the day she would finally report to her first assignment, as Chief Medical Officer, onboard a Starship. And not just any starship. She was assigned to the one being captained by one of her closest friends; Eric Sanders.

Eric Franklin Sanders was born and raised in San Francisco. His parents were both artists and wished for their only child to follow in their footsteps; it wasn't meant to be. Eric had other ideas. His sights were set on the stars. So at the age of sixteen he entered into Starfleet Academy with the hopes of someday becoming a Starship Captain. He was in his sophomore year when he met a young, enthusiastic, Kira Cross; two years his junior. An automatic friendship was formed between the two, very different, cadets. They stayed friends throughout the Academy but lost contact for a time when Kira entered into Starfleet Medical. The death of Benjamin Ashmore, Kira's husband, brought the two friends back together.

In a transporter room on the U.S.S. Dakota, Captain Eric Sanders had already been waiting for several minutes when the transporter platform finally began to sparkle, and four forms began to take shape. The ship's Captain could barely contain his excitement as the officers began to materialized. As soon as the transport was complete, Kira didn't move while the other three officers, who were transferring, filed out of the room after being warmly welcomed by Chief Rawson; Transporter Chief . It had been about four months since they had seen each other in person, due to the fact that Eric had been promoted to Captain of the Dakota; having served as the first officer for a year.

Captain Sanders stood stiff and rigid as he stuck out his hand to Kira. "Doctor." He greeted, formally.

Kira copied his pose as she stepped down off the transporter pad, duffle bag over her shoulder. "Captain." She greeted him just as formally as she shook his hand. "I am honored to be serving on board." She left go of his hand.

"The Dakota is a fine ship." The Captain commented as he steered her out of the transporter room and into the corridor. "I think you'll enjoy it here, Doctor." He began to walk, knowing that she'd follow.

"Really?" Kira raised an eyebrow as she strode after him, matching pace with his strides. "I don't think that will be a problem, Captain. I'm excited about being here, sir." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes briefly then was replaced by her serious expression, once again.

"Can we please drop the whole stiff, stuffy, attitude until your shift starts? It'll feel good to hear my name for a change." Eric gave her a smile to show that his request was genuine. He stopped and leaned against the nearby bulkhead.

"That would be unprofessional, sir." Kira protested as she stopped beside him. She couldn't afford to get into any trouble. Not since the incident at her previous assignment.

Captain Sanders almost laughed. Between her, his Vulcan science officer, and the ship's computer, he'd likely go insane. "This is your second position onboard a starship, correct?" He asked, and motioned for her to follow him, again. He'd keep it professional for the moment.

"Yes, sir. I served on the U.S.S. Yeager for six months. I was then transferred to your ship since you were in need of a CMO." Kira paused for a moment and then added. "It is an honor to be a part of your crew, Captain." That wasn't entirely true. She was transferred since her last Captain requested it. She also knew that Eric had snatched up the change to have her as an officer and put in for her assignment.

The Captain nodded. "Thank you." After a moment, he added. "Forgive me for saying so, but this is a very demanding position. Are you sure that you're ready to start so soon? Maybe you'd like to take sometime before you start? We don't leave dock for another week so it wouldn't be any trouble."

Kira didn't try to hide the frown that had formed on her, otherwise, unemotional face. "I thank you for the offer sir, but I'm more than ready to begin. I don't need any time before we get underway." She felt slightly betrayed since it appeared to her that Eric was questioning her skills and mental state. "I would like the extra time to get acquainted with sickbay and to settle in, sir."

Eric raised his eyebrow and dropped the subject since he had clearly hit a nerve. "Alright. I was just offering." After a brief moment he added, "I would have done the same thing for any of my senior staff."

A pair of doors whooshed open in front of them and they stepped onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Someone, off to the right, announced.

"Carry on." Sanders dismissed, and then added, "I would like to introduce you all to our new Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Commander Kira Cross."

Brief introductions were made, and a woman walked up to Kira. "I am Commander Parker Jaxon, First Officer."

Kira nodded. "Commander." She acknowledged as she quickly gave the Commander a once over.

Parker grinned. "I can't tell you how nice it is to have you on board. Our last Doctor was a real pain in the ass." She explained.

Kira grinned then nodded. "I know the type." She already liked the Commander. Turning to the Captain, she asked. "When would you like me to begin my duties?"

Eric blinked. "Why don't you go to your quarters first and get settled in. You can start next shift."

"As you wish, sir." Kira turned briskly and walked off the bridge.

Behind her, Parker smiled slightly at the Captain. "She certainly is...different, isn't she? Vulcan?"

The Captain nodded. "Very different. She's prides herself on that. She's, recently, gone through a rough spot, she needs friendship, not judgement, Parker." He avoided the question about her race and kept his tone final.

Behind her station, N'alae turned. "She is Vulcan isn't she, sir?" N'alae, a Vulcan, is the ships science officer. She is also part Romulan but doesn't know much about that side of her.

"Half Vulcan, actually." Sanders clarified after a brief moment of hesitation. "Her mother is human." He knew that Kira was a private person and hated when people treated her by the way her ears looked. But this was his crew and they deserved to know about the newest crew member.

"Really." N'alae raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating." She had sensed the captains hesitation and made a mental note to herself to find out more about the new doctor.

Glancing at Cecilia Thomas, a Vulcan-Human helmsmen, the Captain added. "I suppose between the three of you, I now have two full loads of Vulcan logic to deal with."

Cecilia turned and observed the Captain. "You are certainly very fortunate, sir." She then turned back to the helm. They were docked but she had several programs that she had to run before they were cleared to depart.

* * *

In her quarters, Kira began to put away her belongings. " Computer, temperature?" She queried. Since she had walked into the room, she had been feeling uncomfortable with the temperature. 

"Vulcan normal." Responded the computer in its monotone voice.

Kira sighed and shook her head. "Computer, change temperature to Earth normal." The computer beeped as it complied with her command. Finally the temperature adjusted and she began to relax. She then continued with what she wad doing. She lifted a sculpture out of her duffle bag. It had been a gift from her father; her real father, for her fourth birthday. She paused for a moment, remembering.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_What is it?" Four year old Rhian asked her father as she turned the sculpture over in her small hands._

_D'Nal looked at his young daughter with pride shining in his eyes. "It's a set'leth, paenhe. My di'ranov, your hru'diranov, gave that to me when I was your age. I want you to have it now. Keep it until you have children of your own. Then pass it to them."_

"_Thank you, di'ranov." She hugged the sculpture to her chest then looked up at her father. "Can I show ri'nanov?" She asked in a small voice; already knowing the answer but wanting to try anyways._

_He thought about his ailhun locked in her room and shook his head. "Your ri'nanov is resting. You can show her another day." D'Nal hated the way Luna treated Rhian. But there was nothing he could do._

_Rhian stomped her foot as a surge of anger shot through her small form. "Why does ri'nanov hate me!" The child demanded. She was confused and no one ever gave her a straight answer; her being a child and not being able to understand it._

_D'Nal watched his daughter, intently, for a moment. "Your ri'nanov does not hate you, Rhian." He said, firmly. She might be only four but she had a fire about her that made her act much older and wiser sometimes. This was one of those times. Luna didn't hate Rhian, at least not directly. She hated him and he helped create the child; so her anger and hatred were transferred, in some part, to Rhian. "She is ill." That was the excuse he had used since Rhian had been old enough to ask for her mother. "Now calm yourself. She will be well again and then you can show her your set'leth." _

_This answer seemed to appease Rhian; for the moment. "Can I have set'leth?" she asked in all her childish glory._

_Laughter sprang from D'Nal's straight lined lips. Only his paenhe could make him laugh so. " Let us go play D'elo and I will think about getting you a set'leth; when you are older." He offered his hand to Rhian._

_Studying his hand, Rhian placed her sculpture onto the table then accepted the offered hand. "Alright." She lead him outside for a game for D'elo._

_

* * *

**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shaking her head, to clear away the memory, Kira stared at the sculpture of the set'leth for a moment longer, and then placed it on a nearby table. Turning away, she proceeded to finish unpacking and laid down to rest.

* * *

_The sun beat down on the plains of Aihai as she stood motionless. She lowered her eyes and squinted, listening. The wind seemed to whisper her name as it swept strands of dark hair into her face. As she relished the tranquility of solitude, the whispers grew louder and she realized that they were coming from behind her._

_"Rhian."_

_Turning, she found that her beconer was a man in a long, dark green robe, a hood hiding his face. He began to speak, and Kira was startled when she realized that the language was Romulan or at least a Romulan dialect._

_"Do you know who I am?" He asked. His voice steady and cold._

_"No." Kira felt her heart rate increase and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end , but she wasn't sure why._

_"I am many things. I was, for one, a member of the military faction that attacked the U.S.S. Zapata." He spoke of death and destruction as one would speak of the weather._

_Kira stood completely still, hearing in her mind for a moment, the screams of those who had died on board; her adopted father included. She wanted with all of her being to throw logic to the wind, to abandon all that she believed, and to kill the man where he stood. This shocked her. She never felt this angry towards anything, except the Borg and never a Romulan, before At least she assumed that he was a Romulan since she couldn't see his face._

_"Are you sure you do not know who I am?" He asked again, and let the hood fall back off his head._

_Kira looked on in horror as she stared at a mirror image of herself._

_

* * *

_Kira sat up in bed, breathing heavily, sure that her heart would burst from her chest. The image of her dream haunted her as she stood and walked to a mirror on the opposite side of the room. "Computer, lights on. Full illumination."

The computer beeped as it complied. Light flooded the room.

Kira closed her eyes in pain and took a moment to let them adjusted to the sudden light. Then, she padded into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

The reflection stared back at her, conveying the look of bewilderness and even fear, that showed on her own face.

"I am not afraid." Kira said aloud; in a firm tone. As a rule, Kira only dreamed of her husbands death. However, lately, she had awoken nearly every night for the last month with this same one. There were variations of course, but she knew the meaning and significance of the dream; it was rather obvious. She was afraid of her heritage which was shocking since she always accepted her Romulan side.

Kira knew that half-breeds, she used this term with a mental flinch, were not altogether uncommon, even on Earth. Perhaps it was the beliefs that her adopted father tried to install in her, coming to the surface, that made her so wary of her heritage; he made it clear that he considered Romulans to be the enemy: warlike, unmoral, deceitful. It hadn't helped matters, of course, that his wife had been held prisoner by the Romulans and had a child, fathered by one. So he tried his damnest to get Kira to turn against her Romulan heritage; this entailed stories about the brutality of the Romulans, as bedtime stories.

She knew that cultural stereotypes were cruel and usually unfounded. Kira had nothing against the Romulans; how could she? She wanted to believe that biological father was a good man. But there was a part of her that didn't want to find out, for fear that she would discover otherwise. That would make her cherished childhood memories nothing more than lies. And she couldn't handle that.

Disgusted with herself, Kira put on her uniform, giving up hope of falling asleep again. "Computer, time and return lights to normal setting?" She grunted out as she rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

"Thirteen hundred hours." Came the instantaneous, mechanical, reply of the computer. The lights dimmed to a bearable lumination.

Her shift wasn't for another two hours. Deciding to do some exploring, Kira opened the door to her quarters and stepped out into the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

"All channels open." Commander Parker Jaxon fingers flew over the computer console, and she listened. This wasn't her regular station but they were down one crew man so she offered to take the shift. It gave her something to do.

"Nothing?" Captain Sanders asked from his seat.

"Nothing, Captain." Parker sighed as she closed the channels. This wasn't the first time that the Captain had acted paranoid. And they hadn't even been in space more than a month.

"Must have just been an echo." Eric Sanders drummed his fingers on the arm of his command chair. "We've been hearing a lot of nothing in the way of communications lately, haven't we?"

"Yes." Parker answered "That's because there is no one out there to communicate with." She glanced at the view screen; an abyss of empty space.

Sanders chuckled. "Bored, Commander?" He couldn't blame her if she was because he wasn't far behind.

Parker cocked her head to the side. "Of course not, sir." A smile crept into her voice.

He chuckled again. "Of course not; what was I thinking?" Eric stopped his drumming and stared at the view screen.

* * *

After spending the day in sickbay, Kira finally found her shift over. As soon as she reached her quarters, she sat in front of the small computer and began to check her incoming communications. Having found several she started read a letter that had arrived just that morning. It was from Terry Kipland, an acquaintance from Starfleet Academy. 

_Hey, Kira! How's life in the frontier? While you're out adventuring on a starship, some of us lowly extendable security officers are stuck on rather boring assignments...like me! I'm working security on the Vulcan science vessel, Ni'Var. Do you know the last time a Vulcan science vessel has had a security breech? Of course, you'd probably be a lot more comfortable here than I am... I think I'm the only human on this ship! And speaking of science, how's life as a Doctor? I'm sure you're having a lot more fun than I am! You are having fun aren't you? I'd hate to think that a little green blood could suppress all urges to party! In any case, this brings me to the real reason I wrote...I'm getting married! Can you believe it? Oh, I guess I lied about being the only human on this ship...his name's Jamison, and he's a total sweetheart and he adores Maddie. Can you believe it? I'll let you know the exact details of the wedding as soon as I know; we're going to wait until we get back to Earth to make plans so be prepared to put in for shore leave in three or four months. Come on, Kira... this has got to make you at least crack a smile. I'm going to get you to lighten up; it's my mission in life! Maddie says to tell you hi and that she misses you and Addison. She's staying with my Aunt while I'm on assignment. I heard that Addy gets the privilege of staying with your mother while you're out adventuring. I feel sorry for the kid and I know you do to. So why isn't she there with you? I have a feeling that we need to have a nice long talk. Love, Peace, and Strawberry Cake, Terry._

Kira turned off the computer and sat in silence for a moment. She was happy for Terry. If anyone deserved to find somebody, it was her and Maddie. But she felt slightly insulted. Her mother was the only choice when it came to watching Addison. She didn't like to do it but bringing a child on board a starship wasn't a wise course of action, especially when it could be temporary. Of course, if everything worked out, she'd bring Addy aboard to stay. Away from Grandma Loony Luna, which is what her daughter calls her grandmother. Perhaps Terry was right...maybe she did need to lighten up a little. But that is what got her in trouble on her last assignment; lightening up. After all, she could be happy for her friend. There was nothing wrong with that.

Perhaps she was just frustrated. She was frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help, except treat minor injuries from foolish, embarrassing, accidents that happened on the holodeck. And to top it all off, she was bored. She wasn't supposed to be bored. Being a Doctor was something that she enjoyed.

Terry would probably laugh if she could hear Kira's thoughts. She would probably joke that she was going through a mid life crisis. Of course, she was nowhere near the middle of her life but that was Terry's answer for everything when it came to Kira. Even as Cadets, she had joked that Kira was going through her mid life crisis when she got worked up and stressed out about an exam that was weeks away.

Kira stood up then, tired of her depressing thoughts. Walking to the door, it swished open to admit her to the corridor, she stepped out and was stopped by Casey Allen, one of her nurses.

"Hey, Doc, I have a question." The perky blonde babbled.

"Yes?" Kira raised an eyebrow and waited. She liked Casey, she was smart and funny. And always cheerful.

"I just beat Tanner at chess and she called me a tu'HomIraH. What the heck is that?" Casey knew that Kira understood several different languages from watching her treat several different crewmen in sickbay.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "In Klingon, tu'HomIraH basically means good-for-nothing. Don't take it personally. Klingons, even half Klingons, hate to lose."

"Oh." Casey grinned. "That's close to what I thought it meant and I never take her seriously. How can I? She tries to act like a big bad Klingon but her name is Tanner. How can you take a Klingon named Tanner, seriously? But thanks for the help."

Kira smiled as Casey walked off. At least someone was having a good time on this ship...

* * *

Kira stood on the bridge, watching the stars on the view screen. This is where she ended up after her conversation with Casey. This was the only place that seemed to be alive on the ship. 

Ensign Jarrod sat at the comm station aboard the Dakota. He was tinkering with his comm badge; the communications circuit had shorted out the day before. He glanced up for a second and noticed that a light had lit up on his console. Realizing that the comm badge would have to wait, he swivelled the chair around and announced to the captain. "We are receiving a subspace transmission, sir."

"Contents, Ensign?" Eric Sanders asked.

Jarrod read the message aloud. "The Vulcan science vessel, the Ni'Var, has been the victim of a fatal accident; there were no survivors. Please inform those on your crew who may have had family or friends on board."

Sanders shook his head. "How unfortunate." He glanced over at Kira, noticing that her eyes were closed tightly and she was leaning heavily on a nearby console. "Are you all right?"

Kira's eyes fluttered open and she straightened. "I am fine, sir." Came her curt response.

"I understand that the Ni'Var was manned mostly by Vulcans. Did you know someone on the ship?" He glanced around. N'alae wasn't on the bridge. He'd have to inform her later

"I was not an acquaintance of any of the Vulcans on the Ni'Var ." Kira waited for that slight twinge that happened when she with held the truth, but it never came. She wasn't lying but at the same time she was deceiving her captain.

Sanders looked slightly doubtful, but let the subject drop. He didn't want to pry.

* * *

The temperature in Kira's room was just right and she found it relaxing. She had just managed to get herself off the bridge without her legs giving way and back to her quarters where she now sat in meditation on the floor beside her bed, trying not to lose control of her anger. It was growing exceedingly difficult. 

While Kira had not known any of the Vulcans on board the Ni'Var, she had known a human woman, Terry Kipland. Terry was one of the few people whom Kira could call a close friend. She was also the person she just received the communication from informing Kira of her engagement to a man also on the ill fated ship. Such a waste of life...a loss...

Loss. That was a word that Kira knew personally. First she lost the right and privilege to be raised by a father that loved and adored her, then her beloved husband, and now her best friend Terry.

As wave after wave of emotions washed over Kira at this reminder, she sat up straighter, closed her eyes and forced herself to remain calm. She took each wave of fresh pain and tucked it away in the back of her mind, where it would be safe. But there was too much pain. Too many memories.

Opening her eyes, she rose and walked over to the dresser on the side of her bed. Kira opened a drawer, and gingerly took out a picture; it was one of those old kinds that were printed on paper and framed. In the picture was two cadets, both wearing huge smiles on their faces, wrapped in each others arms. As she looked at it, she allowed a single tear to run down her cheek. Then that tear was followed by another and then another. One for her lost childhood, one for Ben, one for Terry and one for the millions of people who died because of ignorance or hate. Placing the picture back in the drawer, she ran her finger across her cheek, examining the wetness on her finger tips, and sunk to the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The Dakota and the rest of the world could wait. Right now she needed to grieve. And grieve she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Sanders sat, with his hands folded on the table in front of him, eyeing each member of his senior staff. "I'm not going to pretend that this isn't a serious situation because it is. I just received a priority one message from Starfleet Command. We've been handed a new assignment. A very important assignment." He fell silent again. "Two weeks ago, Starfleet received an encoded message from the Romulan Government. They want to talk peace."

Commander Jaxon was the first one to speak. "The Romulans want to talk peace?" Her tone was one of disbelief. But she wasn't one to look the gift horse in the mouth. She had already lost a brother to the war and she had another one stationed, on a ship, near the heavy fighting. If he could be saved...well she wasn't one to question that.

Kira frowned and leaned back in her chair. "This is a little sudden, isn't it sir? I was just reading the casualty reports that Starfleet Command just released. The numbers are staggering and it doesn't seem like the fighting has let up any."

The others around the table remained silent, taking in the news.

"I am just as skeptical about this as the next person but it seems that we're the closest ship to the neutral zone at the moment. We've already changed course to rendevous with them so I'm afraid that all shore leave requests are hereby put on stand-by until this matter is resolved. Dismissed. Oh and Doctor, please stay. I have something I need to discuss with you."

N'alae started to leave but stopped before she exited the conference room. "Sir, this is a highly unusual, not to mention illogical, course of action for the Romulans to take. I suggest that you proceed with caution." With that she exited, leaving the Captain and Doctor alone.

Eric eyed the rather quiet Kira. "Do you agree with N'alae, Doctor?"

The young doctor sat up straight and tugged her blue uniform top down. "I agree that this situation is unusual but then again these are unusual times. Peace is a nice idea but since this war began...Peace and Romulans have not gone together. All I can really be sure of is that the person assigned to deal with them has my sympathy. It's going to be a uphill battle to get anything accomplished." She looked at him, quizzically.

The Captain nodded and sat back; his face very serious. "Starfleet has reviewed all of the Dakota's personnel files. Since we are the only ship in this sector, that means that we have to provide a representative to speak with their Ambassador. Someone onboard has to negociate with him. Someone like you."

Blinking, Kira tilted her head to the side. Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" She squawked out. "Me? I'm a doctor not a diplomat. How can I be expected to go into a situation that I've had no training for?"

Eric watched, silently. "Don't give me that bullshit about you being just a doctor. You went to command school and was offered a promotion to Commander; which, by the way, you turned down. Not to mention all those advanced culture courses you took in the Academy; just for extra credit. Starfleet Command has chosen you so deal with it! You're more qualified than anyone else on board."

"Dammit Eric." Kira sunk back into her chair and rested her head in her hands. "If I had wanted to get into these types of situations then I would have accepted that promotion and given up my career in medicine to pursue a command of my own." She sighed. Getting her emotions under control, she looked up at him. "Alright, sir. Is there anything I should know about this Ambassador before he arrives?"

He looked down at the data pad on the table and began to thumb through the information. "He was an Admiral in the military, for thirty years, up until five years ago when he became an Ambassador between the Romulan Government and the Romulan Rebel Factions. He was able to work out an agreement that made both sides happy." He continued to scroll. "The Rebel Factions were wiped out a year later." Eric glanced up to make sure she was paying attention; she was. "For the last twenty years, he's really been making a name for himself. According to the information on file, this is his first negotiation outside of the Romulan Empire." He pushed the pad away. "You have a few hours to prepare yourself, I suggest that you do so. Dismissed."

Kira stood and exited without a word. She was mentally preparing herself for what she knew was going to be one very exhausting assignment. At the same time she was slightly excited. This would be the first time, in twenty years, that she would come face to face with a Romulan. She just hoped that she was ready.

* * *

"How much longer?" Captain Galan Pardek of the Romulan Warbird D'ridthau asked as he sat comfortably in his command chair. 

"Approximately four point five hours until the scheduled rendevous with the Federation Starship Dakota." His helmsman responded not even turning his head to look at his captain.

"I want continual scans of the area. If any other ships show up, Federation or otherwise, I want to know. I do not trust Starfleet." Galan rumbled out.

"Yes, sir." The operations officer barked out. "Nothing on sensors." He added after a quick scan of their current position.

Captain Pardek nodded. "Keep on it. I want to know immediately if another ship shows up."

"There will be no surprise attack, Captain. No cloaked ships waiting to fire upon us." An old voice came from out of the shadows. "Starfleet is well aware of the consequences if they should try to deceive us."

"Well, Ambassador Jarok, apparently you're more trusting than I am. The nearest starbase is five hours away from the designated rendezvous point. They could easily deploy one or two ships to engage us just for good measure. And then they could blame us for the altercation. This could be a trap and I am not taking any chances." Galan slammed his hand down onto his arm rest to make his point.

"That would be true except for the fact that _we _asked them to meet us here and they want to talk peace. They would not do anything to jeopardize this meeting. Starfleet wants to end this war not keep it going. They have no way of knowing if this is their last chance to stop the fighting before more lives are needlessly lost. Fools. Their eagerness for peace will be their downfall. Do not worry Captain, our mission will be successful."

Captain Pardek sat in silence. He was well aware of their mission and how important their success was. This charade of wanting to talking peace, at least on the Romulans side, was a trap. A trap that the Federation had blindly walked into.

* * *

Ambassador Jarok stood on the transporter platform taking in his surroundings; having just been transported aboard the U.S.S. Dakota. He eyed the man behind the transporter console. 

Chief Raul Rawson felt eyes upon him but he did not look up from the console; right away. After a few seconds he raised his eyes to take in the form of the Ambassador. He tapped his comm badge. "The Ambassador is onboard, Lieutenant Cross."

**"_On my way, Chief. Cross out._"**

Raul watched the Romulan for a few seconds longer before returning his gaze to the console where he was running a daily diagnostic program on the transporters.

* * *

Kira tugged on her dress uniform top as she walked. This was the first time she was wearing it so it was stiff and scratchy. She couldn't help but notice the looks of sympathy she was getting from passing crew men. A ship wide announcement had alerted the crew to the situation and her part in it. Swallowing, she stepped into the transporter room. Drawing herself up to her full height, she addressed the Romulan Ambassador. "Welcome aboard the Dakota, sir. If you will follow me, I will be more than happy to show you to your assigned quarters. Then we can get down to business." 

Ambassador Jarok was surprised to see a woman greet him. He had just assumed that the Federation would send a man. "Lead the way..." He trailed off waiting for her to insert a rank and name.

Turning towards the doors, they swished opened and she stepped out into the corridor. "Lieutenant Commander, sir. Lieutenant Commander Cross." Kira was surprised at how steady her voice came out. Those few hours of preparation had done her a world of good. "This way." She gestured with her hand and then started down the corridor.

D'Nal followed after her, his green and gray robe brushing the floor as he walked. "Lieutenant Commander? Interesting." He said in observation. She seemed rather young, in his opinion, to hold such a rank.

Kira stopped in front of a door and typed in several numbers before the door swished opened. She stepped inside. "This will be your quarters. Security will be posted outside at all times. This is for your protection as well as our own." She placed her hands behind her back and waited.

D'Nal stepped into the room and surveyed it. "It will do." He said after checking it out, thoroughly.

"The replicator has been programed with what we know of Romulan cuisine which isn't much." Kira gave him an apologetic smile before turning towards the replicator. "Viinerine" She said and waited for the dish to materialize. Once it did, she picked it up and sniffed it before making a face. "I must confess that it would appear that we know nothing of Romulan cuisine." She dumped the plate into the recycler.

He watched her with curiosity. "You known Romulan cuisine?" This was his second surprise and he hadn't even been there for more than a few minutes; not counting the time he spent in the transporter room. "I don't suppose that thing can _replicate_ Romulan ale?" The Ambassador inquired.

"Romulan ale is illegal." Kira stated. "And you wouldn't want that thing to try and replicate it. It would end up tasting like Ferengi Millipede juice." She made a face then she motioned to a table behind him. "I think the real thing is much better." She said with a raised eyebrow.

D'Nal did something he hadn't done in a long time; smiled. He smiled and let out a what could be interpreted as a chuckle. "You have...exotic tastes, Lieutenant." He walked over to the table and pulled the cork out of the bottle, sniffing it. "Very good year." He turned towards her. "Care to join me before we...get down to business?"

"I do believe you're trying to get me drunk, Ambassador." Kira grinned to take the seriousness out of her words. "I must warn you that I can handle my Ale." This was the truth. She got her first bottle of Romulan ale when she was eighteen and drank half a bottle after a very stressful exam. She didn't get drunk, until she finished the entire bottle, but the next morning she had a hang-over the size of the moon

"I am doing no such thing. I just thought we could have a drink to calm our nerves." The Ambassador had already begun to pour the blue liquid into two cups. He handed one to her, put the cork back in the bottle, and took his own glass. "To peace." He held the glass up then took a swallow.

Kira took the glass and looked at the forbidden drink. She knew better than to drink it, especially now. Since she could get into a lot of trouble for just having the stuff let alone having it on a starship. But she wanted to get things kicked off and this seemed to be the way to do it. She raised her glass. "To peace." And took a sip of the smooth blue liquid. Licking her lips, she sat the glass onto the table. "Shall we?" She motioned towards the couch. "We're supposed to be doing this in the conference room but I think we'd get more done here; where we can be comfortable." She was going to get screamed at by Sanders but like she told him, she wasn't a diplomat. And since she wasn't one, she was going to do this her way and hope for the best.

* * *

Between the two of them, the bottle of Romulan ale managed to disappear. Losing track of time, Kira spent the entire night in Ambassador Jarok's quarters. First they started out talking about terms of a peace treaty but as the ale began to flow and the hour grew late, the conversation veered from the topic at hand. 

"So he said to the Klingon why would you want a Ferengi for a friend? You'd save money if he wasn't." Kira slapped her leg as a fresh wave of laughter burst from her lips. She knew that she was in trouble. It had been hours since she had a coherent thought. Once the laughter died down, she managed to catch sight of a smirk that was plastered on the Ambassadors lips. "What? You heard that one before, haven't you? I knew it!" She managed to get to her feet but didn't make it far before swaying and toppling into a nearby chair.

Ambassador Jarok was beginning to like this spitfire of a Lieutenant Commander. She had so much fire and life. He could use that to get what he wanted. He wasn't as drunk as her since she was the one that finished most of the bottle of ale. "Tell me about yourself, Lieutenant." He requested; knowing that humans were much easier to talk to when they were intoxicated.

"Not until you make the room stop spinning." Came her muffled response. Kira was silent for a few seconds before looking over at him. "Please don't tell Captain Sanders. I can't afford another mark on my record." She then began to sob.

D'Nal froze. This wasn't what he had expected. He didn't know what to do. Again things were working in his favor. This young Lieutenant Commander had apparently been in trouble before and by the sounds of her sobs, it had been bad. He placed a finger on his chin. But right now he had to get her calmed down before the security officers posted outside of his room burst in to see what was going on. "You will not cry." He scolded as if he was talking to a child.

Kira's sobs ceased. "I'm a mess." She mumbled. It had been an hour or two since the bottle of Romulan ale had been finished so the effects were beginning to wear off. She glanced over at the Ambassador. "Please don't let my actions effect the outcome of these negotiations."

"Do not worry, Lieutenant. It was my idea to drink the ale." D'Nal said. "It was...inappropriate of me to do so."

She tried to sit up straighter but groaned. Her hang-over headache was forming early. "You wanted to know about me, correct? Nothing really to know. I'm the youngest of two children. My brother is two years older. My mother is an...artist and my...father...is dead." Kira said matter-of-factly. "What about you?" She was going to grill him for information since that was, obviously, doing to her.

"Me? Like you, there isn't really anything to know. I'm sure that Federation has all the facts on my service to the Empire." The Ambassador said. "Isn't that all you need to know for these proceedings?"

"You were an Admiral in the military up until five years ago. Then you became an Ambassador between the Empire and the Rebels. You managed to negotiate a deal that suited both sides. Then a year later the rebels were destroyed. The last twenty years were spent making a name for yourself in the Empire. You have an impressive record." She leaned back and rested her head on the back of the chair. "I know all about your public life. But what about private? I'm sure you are married. What woman would not want someone such as yourself to be her husband? Her deyhhan?" She pronounced the Romulan word with ease dispite years of disuse of the language.

"You're not an Ambassador, are you?" The Ambassador was sure of this now. She didn't act like any Federation Ambassador that he read about. He wasn't sure about anything when it came to the young woman sitting across from him. He knew her for a total of one day and she had managed to surprise him more than he would care to admit.

"What gave it away? My total lack of protocol that will more than likely get me thrown in the brig and court marshaled as soon as my Captain finds out?" Kira held out her hand, which was shaking. "Lieutenant Commander Kira Cross, U.S.S. Dakota's Chief Medical Officer, at your service. We were the only ship close to the neutral zone so here we are. I, apparently, am the only person on board even remotely qualified to handle peace negotiations. And I made a complete ass out of myself on my first day." She let out a groan. "I'm sorry I asked about your personal life. It has no bearing on these proceedings so I was out of line for asking. I blame the ale." She could feel her eye lids begin to droop.

He took her hand, briefly, then let it go. D'Nal watched as the young woman fought to stay awake then lost the battle. He took a few moments to study her sleeping form. She looked very young to him; most likely not even thirty earth years old. When she shifted around in her sleep, he could make out the pointed tip of one ear. He initially thought she was human but now he found that not to be the case. Standing, he walked over to a small computer that sat in the corner of the room. Sitting down, he began to type. After a few minutes he managed to get into the crew personnel files. He typed in her name and rank then waited for the computer to search for her. He didn't have to wait long, soon the file popped up on the screen. He began to read.

* * *

"What do you mean they never made it into the conference room?" Captain Sanders was livid. He asked for a status report on the peace talks and no one was able to find the Ambassador or Kira. He stared at his Security Chief. "Are you positive, Lieutenant?" He rubbed his temples. 

Lieutenant Commander Derm Dannon served aboard the Dakota for three years. Two of those years were spent as Chief of Secuirty. "I'm positive, sir. The last time they were seen was by Chief Rawson in the transporter room." His brother was the former Medical Officer so he held some hostility towards Kira for getting the job. Getting her into trouble brought him some small joy. He was also bitter that the newbie was obviously Captains favorite. Derm didn't believe in getting assignments based on who you knew. He believed in hard work and dedication.

"Thank you Derm. Dismissed." Eric turned in his chair once his Chief of Security left. He looked out the window at the stars. "Kira. Kira. Kira." He mumbled. "What am I going to do with you?" He never once believed Captain Stevens allegations. Not once had he seen her not follow orders or do anything that remotely resembled insubordination. Kira was stubborn, he'd give her that. But she was a dedicated Starfleet officer. Now he wasn't so sure. If she blew things with the Romulan Ambassador, there would be nothing he could do. He wouldn't be able to save her from another court marshal. There were no more favors for him to call in. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Cross."

_"Lieutenant Commander Cross is located in the guest quarters on deck nine."_ Responded the computer in its monotone voice.

"Guest quarters? Computer located the Romulan Ambassador." The Captain ordered.

_"The Romulan Ambassador is located in the guest quarters on deck nine."_ Again the computer responded in it's monotone voice.

Captain Sanders shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kira." He mumbled to himself, his eyes still focused on the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira opened one eye then the other. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her which didn't surprise her since her head was pounding and her tongue felt like a giant cotton ball. With a groan, she tried to sit up; failing miserably. On top of the headache, her neck was stiff. Once she finally got herself upright...she surveyed the room. The day before came rushing back to her and she moaned in pain as her head protested her sudden movements. "Crap." Right now she didn't feel like a Starfleet Officer. Right now she hated herself for getting carried away. "Damn." She stumbled to her feet and grabbed her uniform jacket, which she had removed at some point in time, and hastily put it back on. "Great." She mumbled as she looked down over her uniform which was wrinkled and had that slept in look to it. For a moment she considered using a emergency transport to her quarters but that would alert the Captain. So that idea was quickly quashed. While she was debating her ways of exit, and pacing, she didn't notice that she was no longer alone.

D'Nal slept soundly; once he made it to bed. Not once did the nightmares haunt his sleep. Once he woke up, he was ready to go. Dressing, he made his way out of the bedroom to the main area just in time to see Kira pacing the floor. He watched her. She looked horrible and terrible frazzled. "You did not sleep well." He stated as he finally made himself known as he took a seat on the couch.

She couldn't help but jump. Kira placed a hand over her chest and frowned. "No." Her reply was curt and she immediately regretted her tone. There was no reason to be angry at the Ambassador. She could have refused that first drink and everything would have been fine. But no, she had to go and screw things up. "About yesterday..." She began, as she seated herself beside him on the couch, but was stopped by a raised hand.

"As I see it nothing happened. We negotiated well into the early morning until I suggested that we take a break. We both passed out from exhaustion. Does that...cover everything?" After reading her file last night, or what he could access; it seems that most of her personnel file was sealed from public access, D'Nal decided that she would suit his purpose nicely. She was better than he could have hoped for in any official Federation Ambassador.

Deep brown eyes faded to grey as she eyed him, trying to decide if she could trust him. "It does." She spoke after a few minutes and her eyes returned to their normal color. A choice was made and that was to trust him. "Computer, time." She might feel like crap but she had a job to do.

"The time is 1200 hours." Responded the computer in its monotone voice.

"I need to go back to my quarters and change. I'll have one of the Security Officers give you a tour of the ship while I do that. I'll meet you back here at 1400 hours then we can head over to the conference room." Kira was out the door and giving orders to the two behaggled officers outside the door before she could here his response.

"Sir, if you will follow me." One of the officers, a tall black man, had stepped into the quarters after Kira's departure.

D'Nal was amused by the young womans actions. If he didn't know better, he would swear that she was a Romulan. The way she held herself and the way she acted told those around her that she was proud and not afraid to show it. He wasn't even sure if the humans could pick up on her body language. Most humans were not in tune with that sense. Staring at the black man in front of him, he motioned for him to lead the way. A tour wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Rushing down the corridor, Kira ignored the stares she was receiving from passing crew members. She all but sprinted into her quarters once she reached them. Once inside, she collapsed on her couch. Her headache had faded into a dull throb which made it more manageable and made her feel a little better. After a few minutes she left her living room and entered her bathroom, where the uniform was quickly shed. Stepping into the sonic shower, she moaned in delight. The warm water eased her tensed muscles. She didn't know how long she was in there but when she got out, she was pruning. She dressed in her normal uniform, refusing to put herself through the torture of another stuffy dress uniform. She finally felt relaxed. "Computer, time." She asked as she replicated herself a straight black coffee to ease her remaining headache. 

"The time is now 1330 hours." Responded the computer in its monotone voice.

Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head. "Long shower." She mumbled as sipped at her coffee, finishing half and dumping the other half out. "Computer, raise temperature five degrees." She was feeling chilly which was odd. It felt fine, in her room, yesterday. "Computer, run a diagnostic on the environmental unit." She then left her quarters to make a quick stop in sickbay before meeting up with the Ambassador.

* * *

Casey had never seen such a slow day in sickbay before. She was beginning to wonder if everyone was avoiding getting injured since the doctor was off handling the visiting Romulan Ambassador. With a sigh, she sat down to work on several reports that were overdo. 

Kira walked into sickbay and smiled. A familiar feeling of comfort washed over her. "Casey, how's it going?" She walked around the bio beds and into her officer.

Looking up, Casey pushed the report pads away. "Slow." She grumbled. "How do you handle slow days? I think I'm going to go stir crazy."

"Slow days?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "I've never had a slow day before. I think I would bask in the...slowness." She chuckled. "But seriously it gets easier, trust me. You find little things to entertain yourself. Like running tests on tissue samples or experimenting with newly synthesized treatments for some alien disease." She glanced at the data pads spread out on the desktop. "See, you're already learning." She picked up one of the pads and glanced over the contents. "Injury report on Ensign Leprae? You would think that his parents would have taught him not jump off a cliff just because someone dared him to. And to have the holodeck safety off...He was lucky that he walked away with a broken wrist. That stunt could have gotten him killed." She sometimes wondered how these kids actually made it through Starfleet Academy and onto a Starship.

"Ya. I believe he swore off holodeck use until he was thirty." Casey shook her head and leaned back in the chair. "I bet he'll be back in there by the end of the week." She eyed the CMO for a moment. "Caplin had her kittens this morning. You still want one?"

Kira laid the pad back onto the table and nodded. "That's great news, Casey. Is she ok? And yes, I still want one. Addison's birthday is coming up and I figure that since Oscar and Ares don't want played with, a kitten will be the perfect present. Besides, I promised her a pet that wouldn't try to cling to the ceiling every time she entered a room." She considered her two cats to be stuck up frumps. They loved her but when it came to Addison...they only tolerated her. Only letting the toddler pet them once in a while and only if they were to lazy to move to higher, safer, ground.

Casey nodded. "Caplin is fine, milking it, but fine. I thought someone was stepping on her head when I woke up this morning. And she had ALREADY had the kittens. Four of them. Three are orange like her and one completely black except for the tip of his ears which are white. Little cutie-pies."

A laugh escaped her lips, unchecked. "I said the same thing when I got Ares and Oscar. Then they grew up. I swear those two got into trouble without trying. Mother and Seth hated it which made me love them even more. They wanted to get me a dog like they got my brother but I wanted a cat. I couldn't make it easy on them." Kira smirked. The day she had received her two _babies _was probably the only happy moment from her childhood on Earth. "Well, I should get going, I have a war to stop. I'll stop in to see them one of these days. Hopefully, this whole mess will be settled in time for Addy's birthday. She would never forgive me if I made her celebrate it with my mother." She started towards the door and threw a wave over her shoulder as she left.

"Better you than me." Casey mumbled as she picked up another data pad and continued with her work.

* * *

D'Nal arrived back at his quarters later than anticipated. He had spent the two hours touring the ship and trying to ignore the mixed stares that he was getting. Some were curious while others were openly hostile. The ship was impressive and he enjoyed the tour, regardless of the stares. Getting to know the enemy was top priority at the moment. Once he did that, he could gain their trust and destroy them without them knowing what hit them. First the Dakota then the Federation.

* * *

Kira met D'Nal outside his quarters and they walked, together, to the conference room. As they walked, they talked about a variety of subjects. Ranging the Federation Government to the Romulan Government. They were _feeling _each other out, so to speak. Trying to learn each others motives while talking about unimportant things. Once inside the conference room, the heavy subjects were broached. Like what it would take for the Romulans to stop their attacks and what the Federation would have to do in order for an agreement to be reached.

* * *

The battle of the wills raged on for weeks. Both sides unwilling to bend or flex to the others demands. A month went by and nothing was accomplished except for the frustration level to rise on both sides. 

Starfleet was putting pressure on Kira to reach an agreement that would make them happy. They really didn't care about the Romulans since they had started the war. All Starfleet wanted was for it to be over and they were unwilling to comply with most of the Romulans terms. So Kira was at a dead end. She had nothing left to offer.

D'Nal was getting pressure also but not for the same reason as Kira. His Government wanted information on the Federation that the Ambassador had, thus far, been unable to supply. They wanted the war over but not because they wanted peace. They wanted to be the supreme Empire in the galaxy. But the talks were stalled. Neither side unwilling to concede to the other so this also meant that D'Nal was no closer to getting the information that his Government wanted.

* * *

Then something happened to put the peace talks on indefinite stand-by. 

It started out as a normal debate. Neither side was even close to agreeing on the topic at hand. Both had radical views and even radical demands. Kira, along with the Federation, was dead set against executing prisoners. While D'Nal and the Romulan Empire were for prisoner executions, if the crime was befitting the punishment.

Kira had argued until she was blue in the face and her throat was raw. There was no compromising. She already had a headache and it was growing worse with each passing moment. "Ambassador, it's obvious that we are not in agreement on this subject. Can we not just move on?" She slammed her hands down onto the table, causing several data pads to clatter to the floor. Sighing, she placed her aching head in her hands. She was growing tired of this. If they didn't agree, then peace was not forthcoming. And if there wasn't peace, then she had wasted her time talking to this arrogant, pompous, man.

D'Nal watched the young woman with slight concern. Lately, she seemed to be having head pains. Which he assumed wasn't normal. "Are you unwell?" He asked after several moments of silent observations.

"I'm fine, Ambassador." She ground out. Kira knew she wasn't well but showing weakness wasn't wise. She didn't need all respect that she had gained to be lost because of a headache. "I think I need a ten minute recess. Then we can continue." She stood, swayed and collapsed.

The Ambassador rushed to her side while calling to the Security Officers that he knew was posted outside conference room doors. "We need help in here." He kneeled down beside the young woman who looked very pale. That was all he was able to observe before he was being pushed out of the way to make room for the medical personnel. D'Nal watched as she was beamed out of the room just as she went into convulsions. He was concerned for the young doctor. Without a backward glance, he exited the room and made his way down the corridor. His destination was sickbay. He needed to know if she was going to be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

The sickbay was a fury of activity when D'Nal arrived. He quickly scanned the room trying to locate the young medical officer which whom he had grown rather fond of. After several minutes he located her off to his left and already situated in a bio-bed. Ignoring the stares of those around him, he quickly closed the distance between himself and Kira. He was mindful to stay out of the medical personnels way but stayed close enough to see what was being done.

Doctor Rodger Horomotshu, the temporary CMO until Kira finished with negotiations, was wary of the Romulan Ambassador hovering around his patient. With a sigh he turned his attention away from the imposing figure of D'Nal and back to the scan that he was performing on the prone young Lieutenant Commander. He frowned and punched in a series of numbers before performing the scan for a second time to confirm what he was seeing. His eyes strayed from the scan results to Kira's pale face. He tried to see what the scan was telling him was there but couldn't. He tapped the comm badge that sat on the left side of his uniform. "Captain Sanders, this is Doctor Horomotshu, I think you should see this sir. The latest scan has shown up something rather...odd."

**_"I'm on my way, Sanders out."_**

"What have you discovered, Doctor?" D'Nal asked as he stepped up beside the Doctor.

Doctor Horomotshu jumped, not having heard the Romulan move from his place on the other side of the bio-bed. Clearing his throat, he tore his eyes away from his patient to address the Ambassador. "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that without the permission of Captain Sanders." He tried to sound apologetic but wasn't, in the least bit, sorry.

D'Nal narrowed his eyes at the younger man before turning his attention back to Kira. "Can you at least tell me if she can be...treated?"

Rodger crossed his arms, defensively. "I cannot tell you that without the permission of Captain Sanders." This time he couldn't keep the disdain from his voice. Him, like so many others, despised the Romulans.

The sickbay doors hissed open and Captain Sanders stepped into the room, not in the least surprised to find Ambassador Jarok at Kira's bedside. "You have something to show me, Doctor?" He questioned, getting right to the point of his visit.

The doctor turned away from D'Nal to address the Captain. "Yes sir. At first I thought the scan was malfunctioning but I ran it a second time with the same results." He pressed several buttons which brought a three-dee imagine of Kira's body. A press of another button brought up just the scan of her upper body and then finally a close up of her face. He motioned with his finger to several areas on her face which showed dark shadows mostly along her forehead and around her eyes. "This is what I wanted you to see, sir." He fell silent while the Captain studied the image.

Captain Sanders moved closer to the image and unconsciously mimicked the Doctors previous actions by looking at his young CMO's face, trying to find evidence of what the scan showed. He hissed through his teeth. "Are you certain of this?" He moved back out of the way.

D'Nal quickly scanned the imagine before he could be stopped by the rather rude Doctor. He had no medical training besides the basic but there was no mistaking what he was looking at. He chose to stay silent and listened to the Captain talk to the Doctor.

"The scans do not lie, sir." Doctor Horomotshu shook his head to make his point. "I will have to report this to Starfleet."

Sanders narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. "What's the rush? She, obviously, isn't going anywhere. Reporting this isn't your primary objective, Doctor. Making her better is. Do you even know what is wrong with her?" He motioned for the Doctor to follow him into the office so they could speak, privately.

* * *

Following, the doctor almost snorted but knew better, Sanders was the Captain after all. "It's a virus. I have started her on a aggressive antibiotic and it seems to have slowed it's progress down. And I am bound to Starfleet as a Doctor and as such I must report this." 

"I know you must report it but shouldn't you be focused on treating her instead of rushing off to Starfleet? As I said before, she isn't going anywhere." Captain Sanders crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you even know the extent of her...condition?"

"I started a DNA scan after the second scan finished. I am awaiting the results. Does she have any family that needs contacted?" Doctor Horomotshu asked his Commanding Officer.

"Why does her family need contacted? I thought you said she was responding to the antibiotic?" He eyed the young doctor. "You don't really know what's wrong with her, do you?" Sanders asked in a deathly quiet voice.

The Doctor shifted his weight from one foot to the other then crossed his arms, defensively, over his chest. "I said that the antibiotic has _slowed_ the virus down. And I do know that it's a virus but the computer was unable to identify _which _virus it is." He grudgingly admitted.

Captain Sanders narrowed his flashing blue eyes. "So you lied to me?" He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation let alone with a Doctor. "You're supposed to care!" He sputtered out, angerly.

"I am doing my job, _Captain._" Rodger Horomotshu all but sneered. He couldn't wait to get off this ship and back on land. A beeping coming from the console on his desk distracted him from the angry Captain. "DNA results are in." He moved around the Captains imposing form and glanced over the information on the screen. He snorted and brought his gaze up to meet Sanders. "I had the computer compared the DNA I took from Doctor Cross to a sample that was on file...it doesn't match."

Captain Sanders eyed the Doctor. "What do you mean it doesn't match?" He reached across the desk and turned the screen towards him. He skimmed the results. "It matches, partially." He pointed to where the similarities were. "Her mother is Luna Roslin Reed-Cross but her father wasn't Vulcan." He frowned. "When was the scan you compared this one to entered into the database?"

Doctor Horomotshu sighed. "I believe the year was twenty-three sixty-one. A rather old scan but the only one that was on file."

"Twenty-three sixty-one?" Sanders was mentally doing the math. "She would have been seven when that scan was entered. Did it say who the acting Doctor was?"

"Doctor Seth Cross, Chief Medical Officer onboard the U.S.S. Philadelphia, now deceased. Any relation to Doctor Cross?" The Doctor titled his head towards the sickbay where D'Nal was still by Kira's side.

"Her step-father." Captain Sanders mumbled as he stepped out of the office and back headed back to the bio-bed.

* * *

The Ambassador was growing frustrated with being left in the dark and wished to know what he was so hell bent on telling Starfleet about. Seeing the Captain had returned, he turned his attention to him for a brief moment. "Captain Sanders, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, moving up to the head of Kira's bed so that he could run his hand, gently, through her black hair as if he were comforting an ill child. 

Captain Sanders waved for the Doctor to join them. He sighed, tiredly. "Starfleet has been cracking down on genetic enhancements, it's illegal actually. They are to be alerted if evidence of genetic tampering is discovered on any of their officers." He waved towards the screen that still had a picture of Kira's face.

"The dark areas are bones, correct?" D'Nal received a nod. "But there is no evidence of bone ridges on her face." He paused before continuing. "What would be gained from an _enhancement_ that cannot be seen?"

"I don't think it's an enhancement. I think it's a form of genetic manipulation. But it still has to be reported. But if it's manipulation instead of enhancement it will turn her into a victim instead of the guilty party." Sanders turned towards the Doctor who was hovering just behind him. "Now I didn't take as many biology courses as Doctor Horomotshu or Doctor Cross but...those look like immature bone growths to me." He motioned for the Doctor to continue.

Doctor Horomotshu cleared his throat and launched into lecture mode. He may have been young but before this assignment he was an assistant to Doctor MacMillan, an instructor at Starfleet Medical. "You are correct, Captain, on both accounts. As you well know, genetic enhancement is used to chance your physical appearance. I have found no evidence that this is the case. I have, on the other hand, found minuet traces of a drug called Byozyne in her blood stream. There are several drugs, that I know of , per cured by the Maquis, that can stop bone growth. Byozyne is one of the older, less documented of the drugs. Starfleet doesn't know much about the drugs, themselves, since samples are very hard to come by. What is known is that all of the drugs must be administers when a subject is young and the bones aren't fully formed. It is a very painful process that must be done several times a year until a certain age is reached. Then followup doses, usually administers in small white capsules, must be taken to prevent infection. As I have said before, not much is known." He excused himself and retreated into his or rather Kira's office to make the necessary transmission to Starfleet.

D'Nal traced a finger over the point of Kira's ear. "Why would anyone do that to a...a child?" He asked after a moment.

"Because Kira, Doctor Cross, is half Romulan. Right there would be reason for someone to put a child through such...torture. Hatred between our people is not a recent development, as you know Ambassador, and having a half breed child back when the Rebel Romulan factions were just starting out would have been...blasphemes. The most loyal of Starfleet Officers would have done anything in their power to make sure nobody found out. And I'm guessing since Kira's mother is human, that her father was Romulan. The union between Captain Cross and the Romulan would have been considered adultery and her marriage to Doctor Cross would have been dissolved unless..." Captain Sanders trailed off as he searched his mind for some stray fact that would put everything in focus.

To say that Ambassador Jarok was shocked would have been an understatement. "So she is Romulan?" He asked once he found his voice.

"Half Romulan, yes." Sanders answered, absentmindedly.

D'Nal brought himself up to his full height. "Then she is Romulan. Her being half human does not matter. A great injustice was done to her as a child and being of Romulan blood, she falls under our protection. I demand, on her behalf, for justice to be done."

"I'm afraid that justice is eighteen years too late in this case." Eric Sanders looked at his friends pale face, sadly. "Growing up must have been...difficult for her. I met her mother a couple times and she is not an easy lady to get along with. I got the feeling, on more than one occasion, that she resented her daughter. Now I know why." He looked back to the silent Ambassador. "Her step-father was a Doctor. He was killed, when the ship he was stationed on was attacked by Romulan Rebels. I think Kira was fourteen at the time. No wonder she is estranged from her family." Things were slowly, but surely, snapping into place like pieces of a jig-saw puzzle.

"Not all of her family. She has a father out there that has the right to know his daughter." D'Nal stated firmly. "I will take a _DNA_ scan and send it to Romulus. Records will be searched and the father will be notified."

The Captain raised an eyebrow at the tall Romulan. "What makes you think her father will want anything to do with her after all this time? What makes you think he even knows she exists? It could have been an unwanted coupling or even a one-night stand." He thought it was important to point this out.

"Romulans, unlike humans, take their responsibilities to their families very seriously. We do not have..._one-night stands_." D-Nal sneered. "He will want to know of her existence for many reasons but the main one is if he has no children of his own, she will become his eri'hfirh, heir. Through her, her fathers name would live on. And what of her? Does she not have the right to know who, besides her mother, helped create her? Or maybe she already knew? Is that what you're afraid of, Captain? That she knew about this all along and didn't tell a soul. Not even your precious Starfleet?"

Sanders was silent for a moment then started speaking. "Are you familiar with a Starfleet mission labeled _Freeman_, Ambassador?" Not receiving a reply he continued. "From what I know and have read, Freeman was solely based on information obtained from a Starfleet Ensign who escaped from a prison camp on Romulus. He made it to a Starbase where he sent word to Starfleet before dying from wounds received during his escape. In that information was the locations of four Starfleet officers and a human woman that had crashed on the planet." Captain Sanders looked at D'Nal and then to Kira. "Starfleet demanded their release and your government complied. Official records show that all five of the prisoners were released and relatively unharmed. But unofficially, records show that _six _instead of _five_ were removed from Romulus. The sixth person was never identified and neither was the woman." He turned back to the Romulan. "Kira's mother has a brand on her collar bone. I caught a glimpse of it once and I'm pretty sure it's the mark of a Romulan prisoner. I'm telling you this because I believe Kira has the right to know where she comes from. I believe Captain Cross was the woman that was rescued during Freeman. I hope that will help you narrow your search somewhat. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed on the bridge." He stepped around the Romulan Ambassador and left sickbay.

Ambassador D'Nal was silent as the Captain spoke and then shock kept his tongue immobile long after Sanders departure. He shifted so he could get a better look at the little spitfire would-be diplomats face. He tried to imagine her twenty years younger but with the same intensity that he had come to expect from the young Starfleet officer. If the Captain was right then the young Doctor could possibly be his Rhian. "Are you my paenhe?" He whispered knowing now the DNA scan was imperative. He had to know if the pale figure on the bio-bed was his long lost daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

D'Nal stood outside the Captain's waiting room, data-padd in hand. He knew that the bridge crew was watching him in open curiosity but he ignored it and rang the chime to alert the Captain to his presence. When the doors swished open, he entered and headed directly to where Sanders was seated behind his desk.

"Ah, Ambassador, what can I do for you?" Captain Sanders looked up from the data-padds that covered every square inch of his desk; he was a little behind in his reports to Starfleet.

"Captain." Ambassador D'Nal greeted. "My government has just sent me the results of the DNA scan." He paused for a moment then continued. "As you speculated, Captain. Ki...Doctor Cross is, in fact, half Romulan. And she was not a product of a _one-night stand_, there are several inquires on record that her father made as to her whereabouts. It seems that she was apart of what Starfleet has labeled Freeman. She was...removed... from her father's care on that day and he has not seen or heard from her since."

Sanders sat back in his chair and sighed. "So the records were falsified." He spun his chair around to stare at the stars. ""Are you sure her..._father_...can be trusted? That this isn't a ruse of some sorts to get to Starfleet through one of our officers?"

"I am quite certain, Captain. There was something else. I also sent a sample of the virus she is fighting and our doctors were able to identify it." He looked down at the data-padd once again. "They also sent the treatment." He stretched out his hand with the data-padd in it towards the Captain.

The Captain spun back around to face the Romulan Ambassador. "Doctor Horomotshu allowed you access to her record?" He already knew the answer and quickly dismissed his question with a wave of his hand. He took the data-padd and read through the information. "Romulan Measles?" He read a little further and stopped, looking up abruptly. "According to this, the DNA was matched to one D'Nal Jarok. That's you, isn't it Ambassador?"

"Yes." The Ambassador answered, honestly. "I have not seen Rhian since she was a child."

"Rhian?" Captain Sanders inquired as he sat the data-padd down with the others on his desk.

"Her name is Rhian Jarok, Captain. Not Kira Cross. Cross was my wife's married name when we were joined, I can only assume that she went back to her first husband once she was _rescued _from Romulus and that he adopted Rhian."

"Wait. You were married to Kira's mother? Did anyone know this?" Sanders asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"It was a matter of public record, Captain Sanders. Our joining was legal and lawful." Ambassador Jarok sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I met Luna while she was a prisoner. I fell in love with her and she with me. We were married a short time later. But our marriage began to fail even before Rhian was born. Luna stayed with me because she had no choice. I got the charges against her dropped but if she were to leave me...she would have been on her own. Being an alien on my world...and having no husband to protect her...it would have been very difficult for her to survive. So when Starfleet began inquiring about the _prisoners_, she didn't hesitate to make her unhappiness known to everyone around. Don't misunderstand me, Captain, she did not care for our child and Rhian knew it. The day that Starfleet came...my wife took Rhian to hurt me not because she wanted the her. I can only imagine how afraid she must have been. I bet she thought that I had abandoned her." He stared, passed the Captain, at a picture of the Golden Gate bridge that hung on the wall.

Captain Sanders frowned and cleared his throat. "Has the treatment been administered?" He didn't know how to handle the words that the Ambassador had said so he decided to change the subject for now.

"I came directly from sickbay where Rhian is now improving." D'Nal answered, not questioning the obvious change in subject and refusing to call his daughter by the name not given by him. "The Doctor had assured me that she is going to be fine. You seem close to her...tell me of her life?"

The Captain sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers on the desk. "I have known Kira since she started at the Academy. She was young and enthusiastic but held back her true potential. I know for a fact that she wanted to be a Captain but entered into Starfleet Medical instead of pursuing a command of her own. She could have been the next James T. Kirk but something was keeping her from pursuing her dream. We lost contact when she chose to be a Doctor, instead of taking on a command, but I have always considered her my friend and always will. I'm just sorry I couldn't attend her wedding, it would have been nice to see her happy and smile."

"Wedding? Rhian is married?" The Ambassador said in surprise. There was so much he missed.

"She _was _married. Benjamin, her husband, was killed during a Borg attack on one of our Starbases. Most of his crew didn't survive." Sanders explained.

"Crew? He was stationed on the Starbase?" D'Nal was eager to learn whatever he could about his estranged daughter before he told her about their shared DNA.

"No. He was Captain of the U.S.S. Louisiana, twenty-year veteran of Starfleet. His ship was docked for repairs when the Borg attacked. He engaged them with three other ships. Only one ship made it out of that battle but with heavy casualties. And the survivors of the Louisiana were the ones that were onboard the Starbase when the attack began. I reestablished my friendship with Kira at the funeral. She needed a shoulder to cry on and I knew her mother and brother were not going to be very sympathetic."

D'Nal sat back. "So he was older than her?"

"Yes. They met at the Academy when he came to do a lecture in one of our Officers Training courses. I think it was love at first sight for both of them. Her mother opposed the marriage but she went ahead with it anyways. She was not one to ever listen to her mother _or _brother." The Captain explained.

The Ambassador raised an eyebrow. "So she is estranged from her mother?"

The Captain smirked. "Ya, she was. But they are on speaking terms now since her mother is the only one that can watch Addison while Kira settles into her assignments. Once she is sure her position is stable, she'll send for Addy."

"Who is this Addison?" D'Nal questioned.

"Addison is her three year old daughter. She was supposed to transport to the ship three weeks ago but then this diplomatic mission came up and Kira got sick. So Addy has been stuck with her grandmother for an extra three weeks." Sanders said. "I would have authorized her transport except that there is no one here to take care of the toddler while Kira is recovering."

Silence greeted the Captains words. "Daughter? Rhian has a child?" D'Nal really didn't know what to say to that. He was trying to keep his anger in check. Anger directed towards his wife, well, ex-wife. She took away something that he can never get back. She took away his right to watch his child grow up. His hands clenched into fists. "I demand to speak to Rhian's mother. She must answer for her crimes against our child!" He slammed a fist down onto the desk, knocking several of the data-padds onto the floor. He was on his feet and striding out of the room before Captain Sanders could respond to his demand.

"Well now..." Captain Sanders stared at the door for a few seconds before picking up the data-padd that the Ambassador had given him, once again. He sighed as he scrolled through all the data. "Kira could have died from a childs sickness." He whispered to himself. "A sickness she should have been vaccinated against when she was little. They could have killed her!" He tossed the padd back onto his desk. He would comply with the Ambassadors demand. Not just in the spirit of diplomacy but also because he wanted answers and he knew that Kira's mother was the only one that could give them." He turned towards his monitor. "Computer, access secure channel Sanders Beta Alpha three-three-seven." He waited for the beep to signal that the channel was open before speaking. "This is Captain Sanders of the Starship Dakota. I request the presence of Captain Luna Cross of the freighter Freedom in matters dealing with her daughter, my Chief Medical Officer, Kira Cross. I also request that the child, Addison Cross-Ashmore, accompany the Captain. I will await your response." He pressed the end button and sat back. All he could do, now, was wait for Luna's response.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing D'Nal noticed when he entered sickbay was the dim lighting. The next thing he noticed was the absence of Doctor Horomotshu. He stood just inside the doors, unsure if he should stay or come back later. Luckily for him, the decision was taken out of his hands.

Kira wasn't asleep and hadn't been since she dismissed her colleague, a number of hours ago, and took back control of her sickbay. So she heard the doors hiss open and closed. She could also tell that the person hadn't left. "I don't bite." She mumbled and turned over on her biobed, so she could see who was invading her alone time. "Ambassador Jarok, what a surprise." She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her sickbay issued blue pajamas. "What can I do for you?"

D'Nal moved further into the room. "I had hoped to speak with Doctor Horomotshu about your treatment." He answered, honestly.

"Rodger is probably in his quarters." Kira answered, dismissingly. "He was getting on my nerves so I relieved him. He may be back in a couple of hours if you want to stop back?"

"That's alright. It's not important now that I see you awake and moving around. You gave everyone a scare there, young one." D'Nal couldn't help but feel fatherly towards her; she was his daughter, after all.

Kira snorted. "Rodger told me that I had a case of the Measles. Surprising, since I thought Measles had been wiped out decades ago." She eyed the Romulan Ambassador for a moment. "Is something wrong?" She could feel his change in attitude towards and it was slightly, disconcerting. The attitude he was projecting now was more familiar and less formal. An attitude that went far beyond two people who just met each other a little while ago and before that had been complete strangers.

D'Nal placed his hands behind his back to avoid reaching out and touching her face. He didn't want to scare her. "Doctor Horomotshu told you that you had a simple case of Measles?"

"Well, no. He said I had a rather unique case of them, that's why I got so sick." Kira shifted, uncomfortably. "And that he had to report it to Starfleet. He assured me there was nothing to worry about, did he lie?"

"Lie? No, not so much as omitted the truth." D'Nal leaned back against the biobed beside the young doctors. "You did have a case of the Measles, the _Romulan_ measles." He paused. "I had my government send a treatment for them, a vaccine that you should have gotten as a child."

Kira froze. "Romulan Measles?" She felt herself beginning to panic but forced herself to stay calm. "But how is that possible? I'm not..." She trailed off. "I'm part Vulcan."

D'Nal didn't say anything for a moment. "The Doctor found something odd when he examined you. They know, little one. They know that you're part Romulan not Vulcan."

_Ah, so that's why he's looking at me like that. _Kira thought. "Well, I guess my secret is out." She mumbled.

"You don't seem too broken up about your precious Starfleet finding out your _secret_?" D'Nal said.

Kira gave him a grim smile. "I've been forced to lie my entire life about whom I am. All my life I've been nothing more than Luna Cross' daughter and Seth Cross' adopted daughter. It actually feels good to have the truth out in the open."

D'Nal was startled at her words but didn't show it. "Do you know who your biological father is? Do you remember him?"

"I have bits and pieces of memories that I've been able to hold on to from my early childhood." Kira shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "I think he loved me but then again, if he did would he have stood back and let my mother take me away from him? From my home?" She said, bitterly.

"But he didn't just stand back!" D'Nal was shocked to hear this from his own daughter. "He never gave up on trying to get you back but once you left his side, he couldn't find you!" He desperately wanted her to know the truth. "His inquires into your whereabouts were either ignored or denied. By his government as much as the Federation."

Kira tilted her head to the side, a small smile tugging on her lips. "He said he'd get me a set'leth when I was older." She then focused on the man before her. "I see a lot of myself in my daughter. But she's the lucky one, she didn't get the chance to meet her father so there isn't anything for her to miss." She took a moment to compose herself. "I take it since you know so much about my _di'ranov_, that you know who he is?" The Romulan word slipped out without thought.

D'Nal nodded and swallowed. In his entire life, he had never been so afraid than right at this moment. He was afraid that she was going to deny him and he couldn't handle losing her for a second time. Not when he just got her back. "I'm your _di'ranov_, Rhian. And I am so sorry that I was not there for you."

"You?" Kira asked then nodded. "I suppose it makes sense. You've felt familiar since the moment I met you." She took a moment to eye the Ambassador. "I guess I'm not what you've expected, am I?" She reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't look very Romulan, now do I?" She asked without humor.

"No, but that isn't your fault. The Doctor discovered that you were genetically manipulated when you were smaller. All signs of you being Romulan were, essentially, erased. Except for the ears. They believe your step-father did it." D'Nal added.

Kira sighed. "He did." She confirmed. "I remember the treatments. They were very painful but he said they were necessary if I wanted to lead a normal life. By then, I didn't know what or who to believe. My mother really didn't pay me any mind but Seth did. He treated me like a daughter and I guess I latched onto that. Besides that, I was too young to really understand that apart of me was being taken away, stolen. For a while I believed that he was doing it for me but then I realized that he didn't want to explain why his wife's daughter was part Romulan. Vulcan was easier to explain, I guess." This was a lot to take in. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone right now. I have a lot to think about." She pulled her legs up and laid back down on the biobed.

D'Nal nodded in acceptance. "Very well but I won't lose you again, Rhian. I've just found you and I don't intend on letting you go anytime soon. Sleep well, little one." With that said he turned and sickbay.


End file.
